In open heart surgery, it is common now to insert cannula into the heart to administer a cooled and medicated solution for a function designated as cardioplegia. There are other functions that are also desirable in connection with this type of operation, namely, aspiration of air from the heart chambers, decompression or venting of the heart and monitoring the pressure within the aorta.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a single cannula which can be utilized for a variety of the above functions and thus simplify the accessories leading from extracorporeal equipment to the heart organ itself. The equipment provided is disposable and packaged in sterile condition for immediate use.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described and details provided to enable a person skilled in the art to make and use the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.